Happily Ever After Parade
Disney's Happily Ever After Parade is the current daytime parade at Hong Kong Disneyland which premiered on January 18, 2016 as part of the Happily Ever After, celebrating the 10th anniversary of Hong Kong Disneyland. which ran until early 2011, at which point it was replaced by Mickey's Soundsational Parade. Development Disney's Happily Ever After Parade was an 18-month collaboration of Cast Members from Disney Parks around the world, led by Chief Imagineer Steve Davidson. Many are specialists of parade float development, scenic design, show actions, and developing the large inflatable elements used on the floats. The team has also invited renowned costume designer Mirena Rada from New York to work with the local costuming team on the costumes for the parade. Parade Units *Opening: Donald Duck and Daisy Duck leads the way on a Music, stylized Book, The Three Little Pigs pull an oversized Mickey Mouse drum toy in Tokyo Disneyland's Happiness is Here Parade. Pinocchio leads a magical boat over a toys, with Jaq and Gus as passengers. Other characters featured in this unit include Chip 'n' Dale characters from Alice in Wonderland, Dumbo, Fantasia 2000, Cinderella and Melody Time. *101 Dalmatians Unit: Based on the 1961 animated film. Patch plucks an oversized Kanine Krunchies with her Lucky by her side, while Rolly features on the back. A purple player piano is the major feature of this float. *Friends: Lilo and Stitch leads the way on a bee, stylized book, They are followed by puppet versions of Bee from Disney Winnie The Pooh. Winnie the Pooh and Tigger appear in the Honey on the next float. The Toy Story pals conclude the unit aboard their own float; Slinky and Mr. Potato Head pedal an enormous Ball, which Jessie and Rex sit in the block of, while Woody and Buzz Lightyear dance atop a "Woody's Roundup" record player behind them. *Frozen Fractals: Based on the 2013 animated film Frozen. Olaf leads the way on a snow, stylized book, He is followed by a number of Ice. The Anna and Elsa and their pages are carried by Elsa's Ice Palace. They are followed by a small band of Let It Go-dressed dancers. *Beauty and Romance: Rapunzel leads the way on a Light, stylized Book, She is followed by The Ugly Duckling and a few pink flower dancers. Cinderella from Cinderella, Princess Aurora from Sleeping Beauty and Belle from Beauty and the Beast follow on an ornately-decorated swan float; this is attached to the fairy garden float, which features Tinkerbell from Peter Pan and two fair friends. More fairies and bugs round out the unit. *Flying of Neverland: Based on the 1953 animated film Peter Pan. Peter Pan and Wendy leads the way on a boat, stylized book, The Captain Hook & Mr. Smee and a number of snow guests follow her; the pushes a small float featuring paper-cutout versions of Tick-Tock the Crocodile. The Nana leads a procession of various unique characters, including an enormous float version of the The Jolly Roger, her playing pirate subjects. *Sea of Dream: Based on the 1989 animated film The Little Mermaid. Marlin and Dory leads the way on a water, stylized book, Ariel ride atop Shell and Underwater Band favorite snack, while stationary versions of Sebastian and Flounder float beneath them. *Finale: The parade culminates in a tribute to Disney's classic characters and the 1964 musical film Mary Poppins. Mary Poppins and Bert leads the way on a Color, stylized Book A few penguins follow them. Pluto, Goofy which is an enormous vista featuring a carousel, canopies and an oversized doll version of Minnie Mouse on the back. A squad of chimney sweeps lead the way for the final float, which features Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse aboard a giant hot air balloon made out of Mickey Mouse book. The Book is held up by an oversized doll of Goofy, and similar giant dolls of Mickey and Donald wave goodbye to the guests. Category:Walt Disney Parks and Resorts parades Category:Mickey Mouse universe characters Category:Alice in Wonderland characters Category:The Three Little Pigs characters Category:Fantasia 2000 characters Category:Melody Time characters Category:Pinocchio characters Category:Dumbo characters Category:Cinderella characters Category:101 Dalmatians characters Category:Lilo & Stitch characters Category:Winnie The Pooh characters Category:Toy Story characters Category:Frozen characters Category:Tangled characters Category:Sleeping Beauty characters Category:Beauty & the Beast characters Category:Peter Pan Parade characters Category:Finding Nemo characters Category:The Little Mermaid characters Category:Mary Poppins characters Category:Hong Kong Disneyland